Juste nous deux
by arwen666
Summary: Voila un petit Os écrit sur un coup de tête. Un énorme merci a Ninie286 pour sa relecture et sa correction.


On dit souvent que lorsque l'on perd un proche, une personne que l'on aime, l'envie de vivre devient plus forte.

Comprendre à quel point la vie est courte donne un regain d'espoir et l'envie de ne pas en perdre une miette. Mais il n'en est rien. Ce qui nous reste surtout après un deuil c'est la peur.

La peur de ressentir à nouveau cette douleur, ce vide qui nous déchire les entrailles. C'est ce que je ressens aujourd'hui, alors que l'on porte mon frère en terre. Fred, ce trublion, ce farceur il semblait plein de vie, éternel .Pourtant, alors que mes yeux secs sont fixés sur cette boite en bois, l'image que j'aurais désormais de lui, je me rends compte que personne n'est éternel

Je sens le regard d'Hermione sur moi, je peux même sentir la supplique silencieuse que ses yeux m'adressent. Pourtant je ne la regarde pas, j'ai trop peur, je suis terrorisé.

Je n'ai jamais étais très intelligent ni très malin mais si il y a une chose que je sais c'est que j'en mourrais si je venais à la perdre et c'est bien plus effrayant que la guerre et (que) Voldemort lui-même.

Il est loin le temps ou mon épouvantard était une simple araignée

Enfant on croit que tout est simple, on a le béguin pour notre petite voisine, innocemment on pense que c'est ça l'amour. Jusqu'au jour où il nous tombe dessus sans prévenir. Il envahi notre cœur, notre esprit. C'est exaltant, douloureux, impérieux et par-dessus tout c'est effrayant.

Toutes ces journées à la regarder, à la désirer si fort que s'en était douloureux, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Toutes ces nuits passées à m'en vouloir de ne pas agir tout en étant soulagé de n'avoir rien fait pour finalement sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves confus qui me tourmentaient plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Ce sentiment incontrôlable et indomptable me rendait confus et triste, ça ne pouvait pas être ça l'amour.

La première et seule fois ou ses lèvres se sont scellées aux miennes j'ai tout oublié : la guerre, la douleur, la peur, les morts. Je me suis perdu dans ses bras, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas elle.

Mais je ne veux pas je ne peux plus souffrir, je sais qu'un jour elle se rendra compte que je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle. Pas assez beau, ni assez intelligent, simplement pas a la hauteur et je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'elle me rejette.

Fort de cette décision je l'ai éloigné de moi, j'ai pris mes distances avec elle. Je ne me retrouvais jamais en sa présence, je ne répondais pas aux nombreux hiboux qu'elle m'envoyait. Je me suis muré dans un silence et je l'ai volontairement ignorée, espérant ainsi qu'elle se lasse et qu'elle finisse par m'oublier.

J'ai commencé à travailler au magasin avec George, ce n'est pas réellement ce que j'avais rêvé de faire mais il avait besoin de moi pour remettre la boutique à flot. J'avais aussi envie de me sentir utile et aider mon frère que finalement je connaissais très peu était une façon pour moi de m'occuper l'esprit et de ne pas penser à elle.

Elle vient parfois à la boutique, sans doute dans l'espoir de me croiser, mais je fuis dans la réserve. Je n'ai pas le courage de la voir, le seul fait d'entendre sa voix fait battre frénétiquement ce cœur que j'espérais pourtant avoir endurci.

Quand elle s'en va, George me lance toujours un regard furieux ! Il ne comprend pas, il doit être de ceux qui pensent que la vie est trop fragile pour la gâcher avec des souffrances inutiles.

Je n'ai pas la force de lui expliquer ce qui motive mon comportement, je suis trop las pour cela.

Personne de mon entourage ne me comprend. Tous pensent que je suis sans cœur, mais ils ne savent pas que je me réveille chaque nuit hanté par d'horribles cauchemars ou je la vois mourir sous mes yeux.

Je me réveille inlassablement, toutes les nuits en sueur, le cœur broyé dans un étau d'angoisse, incapable de retrouver le sommeil.

Elle me manque tellement, ça me dévore a petit feu, je sens encore le goût de ces lèvres sur les miennes leur douceur, son odeur m'accompagne chaque jours, chaque heures.

Quand je ferme les yeux c'est son visage que je vois. Il est gravé en moi indélébile et inaltérable

Je suis marqué par cet amour si fort, si puissant qu'il me submerge et dans lequel je me noie.

Alors je ne vis pas, je survis. Ce n'est pas Harry le survivant c'est moi.

La guerre ne me quitte pas, je sens la mort autour de moi, incapable de me réjouir de la victoire de notre monde. J'ai vu trop d'horreur pour fêter cette victoire.

Je m'en veux de ne pas être capable d'aider mon meilleur ami qui doit vivre chaque jour avec la culpabilité. Mais il a Ginny à ses cotés, il n'a pas eu peur de l'aimer malgré tout. Quoique je fasse il sera toujours moins lâche que moi.

Ca doit être mon destin, Ron le pleutre qui a peur des araignées, qui n'arrive pas à prononcer le nom du mage noir incapable d'ouvrir son cœur a la seule femme qu'il aimera jamais.

Curieusement, cette attitude lâche dans laquelle je m'enferme m'a fait sombrer dans une torpeur qui me semble bienfaisante. Lentement mais sûrement je deviens insensible, je sombre dans une routine monotone, m'habituant peu a peu a la solitude, la trouvant bénéfique et apaisante.

Ce n'est qu'un leurre je le sais bien et le jour viendra ou il faudra que j'affronte mes choix quand ma vie sera tellement vide et morne que je ne serais plus qu'une ombre.

Je vis dans un petit appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, il est à mon image : triste et vide. Pourtant j'y passe le plus clair de mon temps. Je ne vais plus au terrier. L'ambiance chaleureuse qui règne la bas me glace le sang sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Je vis dans une autre dimension, perdu dans les méandres de ma mélancolie

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées quand j'entends de petits coups discrets frappés à ma porte. Je suis surpris, je reçois rarement de la visite, je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas bonne compagnie.

J'ouvre la porte brusquement bien décidé à faire comprendre à la personne qui s'aventure à venir me voir que je ne souhaite pas être dérangé

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'émettre un son quand je prends conscience de qui se trouve derrière la porte

Mon cœur se bloque, le sang se fige dans mes veines, je suis tétanisé.

Elle est là devant moi droite et digne, son regard rempli de mépris planté dans le mien. Je la regarde, la bouche entrouverte et je suis bien conscient d'avoir l'air stupide. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois, depuis l'enterrement de Fred, je suis plus bouleversé que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Voyant que je ne réagis pas elle prend les devant et pénètre chez moi sans que je ne l'ai invitée, et la proximité de nos corps me fait frissonner involontairement.

Hébété je referme la porte avant d'enfin oser lever les yeux sur elle. Elle me tourne le dos, je sens la tension qui habite son corps, je n'ai aucun doute sur le courage qu'il lui a fallu pour venir me voir.

Apres un moment qui m'a semblé infiniment long, je me décide à prendre la parole.

« Hermione je… »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle se retourne vers moi et m'assène une gifle monumentale en plein visage. Ce n'est pas une petite claque mais bel et bien une gifle dans laquelle elle a mis toute sa rancœur et sa colère et même si je suis robuste je n'ai aucun doute quant au bel hématome qui ornera ma joue dans un moment.

La main sur ma joue endolorie, je la regarde et je peux voir à quel point elle lutte pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle ne m'a jamais paru plus belle qu'en cet instant.

Elle ressemble à un ange, mais un ange déchu si j'en juge par les cernes que je vois sous ses yeux et son teint d'une pâleur mortelle.

Je sens la culpabilité m'envahir quand je comprends à quel point je l'ai faite souffrir. Elle aussi a souffert de la guerre, elle a eu beaucoup de difficultés à retrouver ses parents et à leur rendre leurs souvenirs. Je l'ai laissé seule pour affronter toutes ces épreuves, elle avait besoin de moi, de mon réconfort mais je n'ai pas su le lui donner.

J'ai étais égoïste j'ai voulu me protéger. Je l'ai abandonné, une fois de plus

Soudain je sens quelque chose se briser en moi, c'est presque perceptible comme un craquement dans l'air La mince carapace que je m'étais forgé se fissure, un trop plein d'émotions me submerge.

J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, les murs de la pièce semblent se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. La souffrance que je lis dans son regard, c'est exactement ce que je voulais éviter en l'éloignant de moi) Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre, qu'elle se réveille un matin en regrettant de m'avoir choisi et qu'elle vive avec ce regret jusqu'à en devenir aigri et amère.

Son visage est dur et fermé et je me rends compte a présent que j'ai provoqué sa douleur et son amertume alors que je ne cherchais qu'a les lui épargner.

Je ne serais jamais rien d'autre que ce garçon bien trop stupide pour prendre une seule fois la bonne décision.

Accablé par tout ce poids bien trop lourd pour mes épaules je m'agenouille devant elle. Pour la première fois de ma courte vie je me mets à genoux devant quelqu'un. J'implore son pardon, pour avoir étais lâche pour ne pas avoir su être simplement son ami. J'entoure sa taille de mes bras et j'enfouis mon visage contre son ventre, respirant son odeur et je sens des larmes brûlantes dévalés mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

Je pleure pour cette guerre, pour tous ceux qui en sont morts, pour notre insouciance perdue bien trop vite, pour moi, pour elle, pour nous.

Elle se détend peu à peu alors que les sanglots me secouent, je sens ses mains caresser mes cheveux tendrement avant qu'elle ne s'agenouille elle aussi, m'entourant des ses bras. Je la serre plus fort et plonge mon nez dans ses cheveux, laissant s'écouler hors de moi toute la souffrance et la peur que j'accumule depuis si longtemps.

Elle me force à relever la tête, son regard se soude au mien alors qu'elle essuie les larmes qui sillonnent mon visage. Ce que je lis dans ses yeux reflète ce que je ressens aussi.

Pendant des années j'ai cherché ma place mais ma maison ce n'est ni le terrier, ni Poudlard et encore moins cet appartement sans vie. Mon refuge c'est elle

A ses cotés je suis chez moi peu importe le lieu.

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps avant d'écraser ma bouche sur la sienne. Brutalement je force l'entrée des ces lèvres pour mêler ma langue a la sienne avec fureur.

Ce baiser a le goût salé de nos larmes mais aussi celui de la renaissance. La mienne, la sienne, la notre.

J'aurais voulu que ce baiser soit doux, tendre mais il est fiévreux, violent et dévastateur, nos langues s'engagent dans un combat acharné comme cherchant à se punir d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps.

Très vite, mes mains s'égarent sur son corps, ses courbes sont affolantes et je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus pour la revendiquer mienne. Elle est à moi et rien qu'à moi depuis ce jour ou elle a franchi le seuil de notre compartiment à Harry et moi. Je ne veux plus me battre contre cette évidence

Pourtant nous luttons encore, mes mains empoignent ses fesses sans douceur alors qu' elle suce avec violence le creux de mon cou dans l'intention évidente d'apposer sa marque sur moi.

Parce que je suis sien, irrémédiablement sien.

Brusquement je la renverse sur le sol, je me loge entre ses cuisses et mon bassin imprime déjà de puissants mouvements. Elle s'accroche à moi et se presse contre mon corps, aussi frénétiquement que moi ses hanches épouse le rythme effréné que je nous impose.

Nos corps s'entrechoquent violemment dans un combat charnel qui nous dépasse. Des années entières de frustrations, d'attente et d'incompréhension se déversent dans notre étreinte, c'est bien trop puissant pour être tendre.

On n'a jamais était tendre l'un avec l'autre, et même a cet instant ou notre amour voit le jour il explose avec rage.

Pas de déclaration, pas de bougies ni mots doux, juste nous deux ,passionnés, amoureux.

La fine couche de nos vêtements est définitivement de trop, je retire rapidement son chemisier qui vole dans la pièce suivi de prés par mon tee shirt. Elle caresse mon torse avec gourmandise mais je retiens ses mains, et parcours de ma bouche chaque centimètre de peau que je découvre.

Je suis sans doute un peu trop Je voudrais être plus doux, la vénérer comme elle le mérite, la traiter avec dévotion. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Ca fais bien trop longtemps que je garde ces désirs et ses pulsions en moi. J'ai libéré la bête que j'ai si souvent tenté d'étouffer, et elle ne souhaite qu'une chose, être rassasiée

Je ne veux pas être subtil, je veux juste qu'elle soit ravager par le plaisir que je lui donne. Je plonge sur sa poitrine offerte. Son corps brûlant qui bouge sous moi, les gémissements qu'elle étouffe sur mes lèvres, me font perdre la raison.

Ses mains s'égarent sur ma braguette, elle appuie sur mon sexe tendu) et c'est à mon tour de gémir. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons l'expérience de l'amour physique, pourtant ce n'est ni maladroit ni gauche. Comme si je savais déjà quelles parcelles de son corps je dois toucher pour la conduire au point de non retour. C'est à la fois nouveau et familier, et cela ne fais qu'augmenter mon désir déjà immense.

Je me laisse enfin aller a l'aimer comme je rêve de le faire depuis tant d'années, depuis que je la connais, même si je n'ai pas su de suite mettre un nom sur les sentiments que j'éprouvaient

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que cela va peut être trop vite. J'ai soudain peur de la brusquer. Nous n'avons pas parlé, nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis des mois et lui faire l'amour sauvagement sur le plancher n'est peut être pas la meilleure des solutions. Dépose de legers baiser le long de son cou délicat.

Elle gémit mon prénom et m'agrippe les fesses me pressant plus contre elle. toute la retenue que je m'imposais vole en éclat, elle le veut autant que moi et je vais lui offrir tout ce que je peux lui donner.

Je ne peux pas lui dire a quel point je l'aime mais je peux lui montrais dans chaque baisers, dans chaque caresses.

Ses mains descendent à nouveau sur ma braguette avec beaucoup plus d'assurance. Je sursaute alors qu'elle en fait sauter les boutons un à un sans aucune hésitation. Son regard obscurci par le désir ne quitte pas le mien alors qu'elle m'enlève mon pantalon avec dextérité.

Je tremble, j'halète, mon désir est si fort, si brûlant que j'ai l'impression de me consumer sur place Mon corps tout entier est en feu alors que je remonte ma main le long de sa cuisse. Je me glisse avec impatience sous sa jupe et je peux sentir a quel point elle me désire elle frémit sous cette caresse et je passe la barrière de tissus qui recouvre ce que je suis le premier a découvrir.

Aucun de mes rêves, aucun de mes fantasmes ne peut égaler ce que je ressens à la vue d'Hermione, alanguie dans mes bras, chavirée par le plaisir que je lui donne.

Elle écarte instinctivement les cuisses, comme pour mieux m'accueillir et je laisse mes doigts se perdre dans les replis de son intimité, a la recherche de ce petit bouton de chair qui, je le sais, la mènera à la jouissance.

Je le masse durement, elle se cambre et s'accroche à moi. De petits cris désarticulés s'échappent de sa bouche, je la sens perdre le contrôle, la pousse au bord du précipice, au bord de l'extase

Mais elle retire ma main brusquement. Je gémis de frustration avant de hoqueter, surpris par tant d'audace quand je sens qu'elle fait glisser mon boxer le long de mes hanches, caressant langoureusement mes fesses.

Je comprends alors qu'elle souhaite que nous ne fassions plus qu'un, et je ne peux que me soumettre à son désir.

Dans ma hâte je déchire sa culotte, dernier rempart à notre union, nos bouches se dévorent fiévreusement alors que je me fonds en elle. Très vite je sens le voile qui protège encore son innocence, et n'hésite pas une seconde avant de le briser d'un puissant coup de rein.

Je crois défaillir tellement la sensation est incroyable, je suis perdu dans sa chaleur, dans sa douceur. Elle m'enserre étroitement dans son fourreau brûlant et rien n'est comparable aux décharges de pur plaisir qui parcourent mon corps.

Elle se cambre sous moi pour m'accueillir entièrement. Dans un grognement rauque, je m'empare de ses lèvres et commence une série de puissants vas et vient

Son bassin vient à la rencontre du mien avec violence, nos peaux nues fusionnent dans la même osmose.

Je suis au paradis. Mais j'en veux toujours plus, rien ne pourra étancher la soif que j'ai de son corps. J'empoigne ses genoux et les drape autour de mes hanches pour m'enfoncer encore plus profondément en elle. Elle crie de plaisir et plante ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour rapprocher mes lèvres des siennes et m'offre le plus dévastateur des baisers.

Je sens ma jouissance proche, mais je ne veux pas l'atteindre sans elle. Je glisse ma main entre nos deux corps pour caresser le point central de son plaisir alors que j'augmente le rythme de mes coups de reins.

Je suis enivré par elle. Tout mes sens sont en éveil et semblent être décuplés. Je sens son odeur, le goût de sa peau est indéfinissable, sa douceur est affolante.

Mais cette cadence insoutenable à raison d'elle Je la sens se resserrer autour de moi, enfouir son visage dans mon épaule avant de se noyer dans l'extase en soufflant mon prénom.

Ce dernier appel a raison de moi et j'explose en elle, la marquant comme mienne avant de m'effondrer lourdement sur elle.

Le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je relève les yeux et je peux voir un amour pur, sans artifice, se reflétait dans son regard. Nos lèvres se joignent à nouveau pour un tendre baiser. La passion, le désir, la violence refluent peu à peu, et seul l'amour et la tendresse demeure.

Nous savons tous les deux que tout n'est pas résolu pour autant, d'autres épreuves se dresseront devant nous. Je me réveillerais toujours en sueur, hanté par des images de morts et de souffrances. Mais elle sera là ,tendre réconfort que j'ai pourtant voulu fuir.

Elle sera là parce que ses rêves sont les miens et que mes cauchemars sont les siens.

Elle sera là parce que c'est nous deux contre la peur.


End file.
